beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Snow
Liliya Anne Snow, known usually as Lily Snow, is a 22-year old human, who was found on the 1st January 1992 on the doorstep of a church in Bristol, Maine. Lily is the youngest, and the 'true', vessel of Afriel, an angel of youth. The identity of her biological family is somewhat of a mystery to those close to Lily. However, it is known to angels that Lily’s mother is the current vessel of Afriel, and that her mother gave Lily up to become a vessel, being a very devout woman. Lily was adopted by the Sheriff, whose wife was unable to have children, and was raised as if she was their own. However, her father was killed on the job when she was 14. Two years later, her mother later married another man, James Sanders, who Lily did not get on with from the start. Sanders often yelled at Liliya for very irrational things and, one day, slapped her. When Liliya retaliated Before finding out about her “''destiny''” she was in charge of her school radio station, she was also responsible for speaking and announcing at a lot of events, however she was not what one would call “popular”, merely quite well-liked. Her only main friend was Katherine Edison, who was about as nerdy as her if not more. When Liliya was told by Afriel, who was using her biological mother's body as a vessel, about her "destiny" as Afriel's true vessel, she was not so much shocked ''as relatively pissed off. She hated the idea that she was ''destined ''to give her body over to an angel. =Biography= Early Life '''Liliya Anne Snow '''was born with the name '"Jane" Echolls''' to Moria Echolls and her boyfriend at that time, she is more commonly called Lily. Lily's mother found herself unable too look after her daughter as an angel, Afriel, came to her to call her to her destiny as a vessel. Being a very devout woman, Moria didn't hesitate in her decision to allow Afriel to use her body. Thus, Lily's birthday is celebrated on August 1st, due to the fact that no one knew when she was actually born, but when she was found on January 1st, on a church doorstep in Maine, a doctor suspected her to be at least five months old. Baby Liliya was then adopted by the town's sheriff, Alan Snow, as his wife, Megan, was unable to have children. Liliya grew up to be a happy child, completely believing herself to be the daughter of the sheriff. Her father, however, wanted to find out how she came to be on the church step in his town. Wondering why anyone would really do that to a child. Lily's mother, however appeared to have completely vanished, the only thing she had left was that she wanted "Liliya" to be the girl's name, written hastily on a piece of paper, along with a note, asking that the people at the church find a loving home for her daughter, and that she hoped her child could forgive her. When Lily was ten, her parents explained to her that she was adopted, but that that didn't mean they didn't love her as much as a biological parent would. While obviously a bit upset, Lily was surprisingly quick to adapt to being adopted. She immediatly started to wonder who her biological perents were, but she kept these questions to herself, because she was worried it would upset her parents or that they'd think she was angry with them even though such curiosity was to be expepcted from a child finding out they are adopted. Before Discovering Her Destiny It was only when Liliya was 14 she decided to tell her father that she was curious about her birth parents, she reassured him that she viewed them as her mother and father, but was curious about the people who had left her behind. Her father sat her down and said that he didn't think it was the right time but that he promised to find out as much as he could for her when she was older. Despite telling her that he couldn't tell her about her parents yet, Alan continued to look for information about the woman who left his baby daughter at the church. He managed to match the birth of a baby called "Jane" Echolls, on August 4th, just around the right time for it to be Lily, to Liliya based on the fact that the mother, Moria Echoll's, left her home in the middle of the night on New Year's Eve that year and she and her daughter were never seen again. This was probably the worst way it could have gone, as Lily wanted answers and while he wasn't going to tell her just yet anyway, he worried about what he was going to tell her when she was older. Death of Her Father The July of the same year she told her dad she wanted to look for her birth parents, he was shot on the job. Lily's mother came into school and had a word with the teacher, when the techer returned she told Lily, who was now already worried, to go outside as her mother needed to talk to her about something important. Lily was told that her father had been shot, and that he was in hospital and, while the doctors were doing their best, it didn't look good. That night her father died, Teen Years Abuse and Anger Management Afriel's Visit Defying Heaven Being Rescued by Bobby and Training Meeting The Winchesters Meeting Her Lookalike Hunting The Trickster Defending the 66 Seals The Apocalypse "The End" "Hammer of the Gods" Distracting Heaven and Hell Confronting Lucifer Swan Song Going Back to the Apple-Pie Leading to the Leviathan Arriving War in Heaven Hunting Down New Monsters Gabriel's Return Fighting the Leviathan Bobby's Death Dying in the Place of Billie Resurrection The Showdown With Dick Roman Before Dean's Return Liliya, who was still "mourning" Dean, had an argument with Sam for leaving her to hunt alone. As far as she was concerned the brothers had dragged her back into the life with all of that crap with Eve and now Sam was abandoning her. Sam stopped contacting her when he started his normal life, however, so the issue was really never resolved. Despite being very pissed off, Liliya continued on the way she always had, hunting alone like before. A few months later she ended up meeting running into Garth on one hunt, he, as he knew she helped the Winchesters with the apocalypse and thus was a good hunter, asked if she would help him by training a man who was new to "the whole hunting thing" and he would give her cases to take him on. Liliya, having nothing else to do, agreed. The "new guy" turned out to be a man called Jack Rodgers, who was, for all intents and purposes, completely not cut out for the life. He kept running in guns blazing when subtly was needed, getting the lore wrong and generally, nearly getting them both killed most of the time. However, Lily remembered how patient Bobby was with her, and so, while telling him when he was being stupid or reckless. Eventually, she began to see some level of progress, however small that might be; luckily Jack didn't have the apocalypse at the moment to kick him in the teeth. She still hadn't heard any news from Gabriel since helping him and saving the other angels almost a whole year ago now. She was starting to feel by all accounts, pretty pissed off with everyone she concidered her friend. The only person, Lily was still in contact with was Billie, who had a lot on her chest herself. Meaning that she and Billie only talked rarely and it was usually on the phone. Dean Returns Looking For Kevin Mirage =Traits= Personality Interests Appearance Skills Relationships Bobby Singer Sam Winchester Billie North Gabriel When Dean once suggested that Lilika was in love with Gabriel, Billie said that the two of them would have a relationship solely grounded on sass and sarcasm. Dean Winchester Katherine Edison Afriel =Gallery= Min01.png|Liliya in season 8 LiliyaYoung01.png|Young Lily D121axig2.png|Young Lily D1234axig2.png|Lily at her father's funeral with her grandfather. Baby 1.jpg|Baby lily G1hbemek 9.png|Lily at her father's funeral